After Voldemort
by hplover2015
Summary: A story about Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley after the defeat of Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Harry had just destroyed Lord Voldemort and was at the Burrow.

Chapter 1: The Death

"I can't believe he is gone," cried Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley was sobbing on her husband's shoulder. Every Weasley was there, along with Neville, Luna, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. George was in his room refusing to come out.

"Fred died very bravely," Professor McGonagall pointed out.

"I just wish he didn't have to die," responded Ginny.

"We all wish that," snapped Ron.

"I was just pointing it out."

"It's okay Ginny, you didn't say anything wrong," Harry said.

"Thanks."

"Okay, it's time for bed," Mr. Weasley finally said.

Everyone nodded and went off toward their rooms, while Luna, Neville, Hagrid, and McGonagall said their goodbyes and went home.

Harry was walking to Ron's room when he saw Ron and Hermione cuddled together on the bed, crying. He eased out of the room and was about to go to Hermione's room when he realized that was Ginny's room. As soon as he thought that, he saw a fiery redhead peak out of her room and motion for him to go over.

"If you want you can stay in here," Ginny said.

"Umm… would that be okay?" asked Harry.

"Sure, but you will sleep in Hermione's bed."

"Okay, beat's sleeping on the couch."

Harry walked into the room and saw Hermione's bed and immediately went to it. Ginny was gathering things so she could go take a shower.

"I'll be right back," Ginny said.

Harry nodded and decided to change in his pajamas while Ginny was bathing. Harry sat on the bed waiting for Ginny. After ten minutes, Ginny arrived with wet hair, dressed in pajama shorts and a tank top. It was something so simple, and yet she managed to take Harry's breath away.

"Okay, time for bed," Ginny said.

Harry just nodded and started to lay down as Ginny turned off the lights with her wand. Harry was just about to drift off in a sleep, when he heard sniffing coming from Ginny's bed. Not sure what to do, Harry finally spoke, "Ginny, are you all right?"

" What…oh, yeah"

Harry expected the sobbing to stop but it just got worse.

"No you're not"

Harry got up and went to her bed and sat at the foot of her bed. He waited for her to say anything, but she remained quiet. Finally, Harry said, "tell me what's wrong." Ginny did not want to show her sensitive side, but she needed to vent.

"It's just I am scared."

"Of what, we defeated Voldemort?"

"Of everything. I'm terrified for what is going to happen to my family, what is going to happen at Hogwarts, where I'm going to go after that and what is going to happen to…" she took a long pause and looked in Harry's beautiful eyes, "us," she continued.

Harry was shocked. Ginny, the tough, gorgeous girl, bore her fears to him. Harry realized that she was looking up at him with the perfect green eyes, expecting him to say anything, but he couldn't think of any words. So, he kissed her passionately and with an unyielding hunger. Ginny returned the kiss. They parted for air. Breathing deeply, Harry said, "I hope that covers the worries about us, and for the rest, don't be scared, I'll be there for you."

"Are you sure you want to be in a relationship with me?"

"When I was gone searching for the horcruxes, I could not stop thinking about you. It would kill me if I was not with you."

Ginny leaped and began snogging Harry Potter senseless.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, the brilliant J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 2

Harry woke up with Ginny in his arms. He loves having her in his arms. He moved a little and then Ginny woke up but he didn't know yet. She surprised Harry by turning around quickly and kissing him deeply and passionately. Once they parted, Harry smiled hugely and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Harry"

"Did you sleep well?"

"It was the best sleep in my life, what about you?"

"I love sleeping with you in my arms."

Ginny grinned and kissed him quickly, then rose to get her clothes.

"Should we keep us a secret to my brothers, until later?"

"I think for a couple of days, and then we will tell them."

"Yeah, I agree, it's going to be hard trying not to kiss you, or hold your hand."

Harry just smiled and kissed her, and grabbed his things.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay," Ginny said as Harry was walking out of the room.

Harry and Ginny both got dressed quickly, and ended up running into each other in the hallway. They both laughed and helped each other up. They started walking towards the amazing smell of breakfast.

"Good morning, sleepyheads," said Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone was already at the table and had a heap of food on their plate and a goblet of pumpkin juice. Ron had practically two plates full of food, and was shoveling it in his mouth. Ginny and Harry sit down at the table, next to each other.

"Harry, you have got a letter, probably the same letter Hermione and Ron got, " Mrs. Weasley said as she was handing Harry the letter.

Harry read the following letter:

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am pleased to inform you that because of the events that happened last year, Hogwarts will accept you as a student of the seventh year. We will send your list of supplies later.

Your Headmistress,

Professor McGonagall

"Looks like I'm going back to Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Us too, "said Ron.

"Cool, we all are going to be in the same grade," said Ginny.

Harry had not realized this, but it was true, they would be in the same grade because Ginny finished her first year while Harry, Ron and Hermione were gone.

"Yay, I will actually have a study mate, because these guys won't ever study," Hermione celebrated.

After breakfast, Ginny said, "I'm going upstairs," while staring at Harry. Harry understood what she was saying and waited ten minutes then said, "I have to go to the loo," and went upstairs.

Harry went in Ginny's room and saw her sitting on the bed.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be alone with you," Ginny answered.

"Oh."

"You know I'm so excited for this school year, we might be in the same classes."

"Yeah, it's going to be fun, we could get a lot of alone time in."

With a sudden urge, Harry kissed Ginny passionately. They broke apart and saw Hermione in the doorway. She had a look of confusion on her face.

"I uh…was wanting to talk to Ginny…." Hermione explains.

"Hermione, come in here," Ginny says as Hermione walks in and closes the door, "can you keep this a secret? We don't want any of my brothers to know, especially Ron."

"Sure, but it is going to be hard."

With that, they all go back downstairs. For the rest of the day, they played Quidditch. It was Harry and Hermione versus Ron and Ginny. Ginny and Ron won. The night ended with Ron and Harry in the same room.


End file.
